Halloween, la nuit où tous les anges sont gris
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel...Dean profite de la nuit d'Halloween pour retrouver Castiel qu'il n'a plus vu depuis 3 mois... Mais tout ne va pas totalement se dérouler comme prévu...


**Attention spoiler saison 9**

**Défis de DA à qui j'ai donné son indépendance...Halloween oblige**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira**

« Halloween, la nuit où tous les anges sont gris »

Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son déguisement et se tourna vers Kevin qui lui sourit.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? »

« Ca doit... » soupira Dean.

« Ca fait 3 mois maintenant...J'ai besoin de le voir... » en baissant le regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ? »

« Quoi dont ? »

« Que tu n'avais jamais coupé le lien avec lui »

« J'ai jamais dit ça » en enfonçant son chapeau.

« Dean... » souffla un Kevin sûr du mensonge, appuyé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Ecoutes Kev' » en serrant les mains sur l'évier.

« Ca va te paraître dingue mais...Mais Sam ne doit pas savoir »

« Pourquoi ? » la voix suspicieuse

« S'il te plait, Kevin...Promets le moi »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire, moi quand il rentrera? » soudain mal à l'aise

« Je sais pas...Improvise...Tu es devenu bon là-dedans non...kevin Solo » un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

« Désolé Dean mais j'ai pas ton talent pour mentir » en se relevant.

Il vit au visage de Dean et ce malgré son maquillage, qu'il l'avait blessé.

« C'est ton frère » suppliant

« Je sais » dans un murmure

« ...Kev'...Je... » Il se retourna

« Je dois le voir...Seul à seul »

« Quand as- tu repris contact avec lui et comment ? » en se rapprochant, se doutant de la réponse.

Un court silence.

« Je...Je n'ai jamais coupé le contact avec lui »

« Pourquoi ? » en le regardant de profil.

« Parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il est seul et en danger...Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir en sécurité...Je...Je ne pouvais pas le laisser...C'est Cass, putain» la voix brisée.

« Il aurait été à l'abri ici » l'interpella un peu sèchement Kevin.

« Non, il ne l'était pas...Tu peux pas comprendre...C'est une longue histoire » la voix éteinte.

« Je croyais qu'on était une famille, Dean ?»

« On l'est...Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit tout se dire »

« Ah »

« Non, Kevin » en croisant son regard  
« Ca veut juste dire qu'on doit être là l'un pour l'autre...Et là » en serrant sa cravate et détournant le regard.

« Il a besoin de moi »

« Vraiment ? » en croisant les bras.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant...Lâches moi tu veux... J'ai pas toute la nuit...»

« Non...Tu as jusque demain matin... » alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Si jamais, quand Sam rentrera des courses, je lui dirais que tu as eu un coup de fil d'un chasseur qui disait avoir un bouquin intéressant pour vous »

« Un bouquin? »

Kevin tendit la main et prit un sac en plastique posé à même le sol qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

« Je l'ai trouv jours...C'est écrit en latin...Ca parle d'exorcisme...Rien d'extraordinaire mais Sam n'en connait pas l'existence »

Il le lui tendit

« Merci mec...Je te revaudrais ça »

« Y a pas de quoi...Quand tu m'as demandé de jouer à ce petit jeu ce matin, j'ai su qu'il y avait un truc pas nette là-dessous...J'avais pensé à un rencart »

« Non, c'est juste Cass » lui sourit Dean en sortant le vieux livre.

« Génial » un peu triste...Les vieilles habitudes avaient repris leur droit...Les mensonges même si cette nuit où tout était permis, il faudrait qu'il trouve le courage de lui dire sa seule vérité...

« Tu sais, c'est pas si difficile» lança Kevin après un court silence pesant.

« Quoi dont ? »

« De dire je t'aime »

Il n'aurait pas été maquillé, Kevin aurait pu le voir rougir légèrement.

« Mais t'es complètement malade...Ca n'a rien à voir » prenant une mine renfrognée, exagérée par le maquillage.

« C'est ça oui» en se mettant à rire en sourdine.

« Dean Winchester ou la médaille d'or du déni »

« Ta gueule Kev' » en rageant

« J'y vais... »

« Dean » lança kevin

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra...Si tu es en retard, je dirais que le chasseur était une chasseuse...avec un petit sourire en coin, ça devrait convaincre Sam »

Dean lui sourit...Sam peut- être, mais pas Ezechiel.

Il s'avança et soupira...3 mois...

Depuis qu'il le savait humain, depuis qu'il l'avait cru mort, Castiel ne quittait plus ses pensées où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il se demandait toujours comment il allait...

Il profitait de la moindre absence de Sam pour se ruer sur une cabine téléphonique et espérer l'avoir au bout du fil.

Quand il décrochait, sa voix profonde le faisait sursauter...Quand il ne répondait pas, l'angoisse lui étreignait les tripes.

Castiel avait pour consigne de ne jamais l'appeler...Dean prétendait que son téléphone pourrait être sur écoute...Castiel n'avait pas cherché à savoir la vérité...Il avait confiance en Dean...

« J'ai garé la Buick près du canal comme tu me l'as demandé »

« T'es génial » en prenant les clefs de voiture que lui tendit Kevin.

« C'est pas le moment de me faire repérer surtout que je vais avoir du mal à reconnaitre démons et anges cette nuit »

« Déjà qu'en temps normal » ironisa Kevin

« Crétin» en lui souriant.

« Allez j'y vais »

« Salut » mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Quand Dean s'apprêta à sortir

« Dean »

« Hummm »

« Non rien...Téléphones »

« Nope...Mais si tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'ici 2 jours...Commences à t'inquiéter par contre» en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Dis le lui » murmura dépité Kevin.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel assis sur les marches du porche de la petite maison qu'il louait, regardait subjugué le bal des monstres...

Il savait ce qu'était Halloween, il connaissait cette fête païenne et contrairement à ses frères et sœurs, il aimait voir les monstres grimés, de sortie...

Ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas, à présent...Depuis presque 3 mois, il les fuyait, presqu'en vain, avait-il envie de dire...

C'était sa 3eme location...Son 3eme boulot...Aujourd'hui, il servait le repas dans une cantine universitaire...Hier, il remplissait les réservoirs dans une station d'essence...et Demain ?

Les anges, les reapers et même les démons finissaient toujours par retrouver sa trace...

Il usait du symbole pour chasser ses frères et sœurs, et usait de son épée plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il en allait de sa survie...

Dean lui avait fait promettre de se mettre à la pratique des armes à feu...Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ? Ni les anges ni les démons n'étaient sensibles aux balles mais quand il se mit à les graver comme le lui avait appris Salomon , l'ami chasseur de Dean, il réalisa que cela lui donnait un léger avantage sur ses ennemis, celle de la distance...Le temps qu'ils réalisent, ne pouvant plus se téléporter, il avait le temps de tirer et de les figer sur place par la même occasion...

Il lui arrivait couramment de lier l'arme à son poignet...Histoire que projeté, il ne soit pas désarmé...

Avec le temps, il devint de plus en plus habile et sûr de lui...Ca, plus sa connaissance approfondie du maniement des armes blanches, Castiel était paré, aussi bien paré que pouvait l'être un humain face au surnaturel...

Il releva soudain les yeux sur un enfant...Elle était habillée en ange...De grands ailes blanches dressées dans son dos...Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Trick or treat ? » en tendant son panier à moitié rempli de sucreries.

Castiel tiqua...

« Trick or Treat ? »

« Bonbon ou un mauvais tour » clarifia la petite.

Il lui sourit tristement

« Je n'ai pas de bonbon mais si tu veux, j'ai ça » il sortit de sa poche, un billet de 5 dollar »

« Non, je veux des bonbons » bouda l'ange qui ne devait pas dépasser les 7 ans.

« Je suis désolé »

« Pas autant que moi » la voix déformée et le regard soudain sombre en lui attrapant le cou et le serrant.

Castiel se refusa à frapper le vaisseau enfant du démon...Il se mit à réciter un exorcisme tout en résistant du mieux qu'il put à l'étreinte...

L'enfant se mit soudain à hurler et un nuage de fumée noire sorti de sa bouche pour disparaitre sous terre.

La petite s'effondra au sol, Castiel se rua vers elle.

« Melissa...Melissa » hurla une voix féminine...

Castiel releva la petite qui semblait juste un peu sonnée...Sa mère la saisit dans ses bras

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » hurla la femme sur Castiel

« J'ai rien fait, elle a juste fait un malaise, je crois »

« Mon dieu ma puce, tu vas bien ? »

« Je veux rentrer maman » la peur dans les yeux...

Elle foudroya du regard Castiel qui resta accroupi au sol...

Elle sourit, regard illuminé...

« Ils savent où tu te caches... » et tira sa fille par la main, évitant un groupe d'enfant sur le trottoir.

Il regarda autour de lui...Des dizaines d'entre eux faisaient du porte à porte...Quelques adultes les chaperonnaient...Maquillés, Castiel était juste incapable de savoir qui était qui...

Avec le temps et l'expérience, avec ses souvenirs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, il captait le danger, il le sentait mais là, son instinct de survie était sur la défensive, perdu...

Cette nuit tout serait permis...Il se ferait agressé que personne ne viendrait à son secours...  
C'était Halloween, la nuit où tous les anges sont gris...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean connaissait la dernière adresse de Castiel...Ce dernier devait y être encore...Il ne partait jamais d'un endroit vers l'autre sans le prévenir...Dean lui téléphonait au minimum une fois par semaine...Il le suivait...Pas à pas...Voix à voix...Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus...

Il sortit de la voiture et faillit être renversé par une bande d'adolescents qui coursaient un cycliste habillé en zombie...Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence de ceux-ci...Ils jouaient aux monstres et demain, l'un d'eux en croiseraient peut être ou seraient l'un d'entre eux...

La maison de Castiel se trouvait en face, au coin de la rue...Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentit ses muscles se crisper.

« Trick or treat » entendait –il hurlé à tout bout de champs...

Il se laissa bercer par l'ambiance et grimaça à chaque enfant qui s'approchait...Ceux- ci se mettaient alors à rire en courant vers la prochaine maison...

« Trick or treat »

Il y était...Il respira un grand coup et longea l'allée jusqu'au porche...Il monta les 3 marches...

Il hésita longuement avant de frapper.

Une main gantée façon squelette surgit et plusieurs cris autour de lui, le firent tressaillir.

« Trick or treat »

Mais personne ne vint ouvrir...

« C'est le voisin bizarre...Il n'ouvrira pas » lança un jeune garçon de pas plus de 10 ans habillé en Batman, tout en moulinant son index sur sa tempe.

« Je le trouve gentil moi » répondit une petite princesse alors qu'ils abandonnaient le porche.

« Je te dis qu'il est bizarre...» en la poussant vers l'avant.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur, visiblement Castiel continuait à avoir des soucis de communication et d'intégration.

Il frappa encore et encore...Aucune réponse...Il vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours et sortit un crochet de sa poche...Il lui fallut moins de 15 secondes pour pénétrer dans la maison.

La lumière du salon était allumée.

« Merde » laissa tomber Dean en observant la pièce de séjour.

Elle était presque vide à l'exception d'une petite table à rabais à peine assez grande pour recevoir 2 personnes...

Des coussins à même le sol...La cuisine était dans la même solitude...Une casserole dans l'évier et 2 assiettes sales...

Un percolateur au café visiblement froid...  
La maison de quelqu'un qui n'y vivait que dans l'urgence...A peine installé et déjà prêt à repartir...  
Dean ferma les yeux...Au bunker, il avait sa chambre...Il n'avait pas à vivre dans l'absence à venir.

« Fais chier » ragea-t-il.

« Dean ? » Castiel s'avança, revolver pointé sur l'homme qui se tenait dans son salon...

Il l'avait reconnu à cette façon qu'il avait de se tenir légèrement vouté sur le côté...

Et puis sa voix...Cette voix...Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille...

« Dean » le souffle coupé en baissant son arme.

« Hey Buddy » en se retournant.

« C'est toi ? »

« En chair et en os » en se pointant

« ...et en Joker » tout en souriant.

Il vit Castiel s'approcher de lui tout en le regardant.

« C'est Sam ? » le regard soudain affolé.

« Non...Non...Cass...Sam va très bien » tentant de le rassurer tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Mais...Mais pourquoi tu es là ? » en posant son arme sur la table.

« Je voulais...Je voulais te voir, c'est tout...» en plongeant son regard dans le sien...

« Vraiment ? » entre joie et étonnement.

« Pourquoi ? » en se pointant le visage.

« Quoi ? Le maquillage ?...C'est Halloween et je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous...Sur toi, surtout...Alors je me suis fondu dans la masse »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire...Ils savent déjà où je suis » en lui passant devant, le visage tendu.

« Quoi ? » en le suivant.

« Y a moins d'une heure, un démon dans un corps d'enfant et sa mère, un ange »

« Quoi ? Un ange ET un démon ? T'es sûr ? »

« Dean » soupira Castiel.

« Oui bon admettons que tu aies raison...Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'une partie de leurs factions se sont associées »

« Hein ? M'enfin pourquoi ? »

« Déjà pour me tuer » souriant las

« Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ...Mais ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici pour toi...Tu dois partir » froidement.

Dean encaissa le choc des mots

« Tu cherches quoi là ? A te venger » finit-il par pester.

« Tu veux me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, c'est ça ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir...Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi...Ni à ton frère...C'est tout...Ils en ont après moi... »

« Et après nous aussi je te signale... » poursuivit Dean.

« Tu veux quoi à la fin ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Y a 3 mois, tu me demandes de partir et là... » laissant la phrase en suspend

« Je...J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant tout ce temps »

« Vraiment Dean ! » sur un ton ironique.

« A quoi dis- moi » en le toisant, pincé.

« Arrêtes avec ses airs-là...Ca te va pas » d'une voix emplie de tendresse

« Je sais par où tu es passé...Je me doute que tout cela ne doit pas être facile à gérer pour toi »

« Tu n'en as même pas idée » le coupa Castiel.

« Je n'ose me faire d'amis nulle part...Toutes les personnes qui viennent vers moi, je les repousse...Je ne sais jamais si j'ai affaire avec un nouveau Crowley ou une nouvelle April...Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je les mets irrémédiablement en danger et je dois du coup, là aussi, m'éloigner...Je dois être le pire ange de la création pour à chaque fois me laisser guider par mes...par mes sentiments en ne pouvant compter sur personne» finit-il par laisser échapper.

« Mais tu peux compter sur moi...Tu le sais? »

« Ca change rien Dean...Je suis seul...Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul... »

« Cass » en s'approchant

« Je veux pas de ta pitié » le rejeta Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis inutile, que je suis un danger ou que je suis humain que je dois pour autant vivre ça » en pointant la porte.

« J'aurais dû rester mort » en baissant la voix

Il sentit soudain son bras serré par une forte étreinte.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça...Je t'interdis de vouloir mourir...Tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas inutile BORDEL » en serrant son emprise.

« Ah oui » en repoussant le bras de Dean.

« Je ne suis plus qu'une proie...Je n'arrête pas de fuir...Depuis que j'ai perdu ma grâce, je n'ai jamais connu le repos excepté...excepté »

« Excepté ?» insista Dean.

« Excepté dans ses bras quand j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, comme celui que j'étais...Quand j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir me poser, enfin » en tournant le dos à Dean.

« Il faut croire que Dieu me fera boire le vin du calice jusqu' à la lie » en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« Cass » Dean le contourna.

Il fit un pas en arrière devant le visage décomposé de son ami.

« Cass » tout bas en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

« Je...Je suis fatigué, Dean...Si fatigué... »

Dean ne sut ni quoi dire ni quoi faire...Castiel humain était aussi perdu que le Castiel ange...  
Ils sursautèrent quand on toqua à la porte.

« Encore eux » en s'écartant, exaspéré, de Dean et se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Je n'ai pas de bon... » en ouvrant la porte...Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit une violente douleur à hauteur de son flanc.

« Treat » sourit l'enfant déguisé en Spiderman...

« De la part de Bartholéméo » en retirant son couteau et disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée...

Les 2 autres enfants se mirent à hurler, paniqués, en dévalant les escaliers tandis que leur ami perdit connaissance sur le porche.

« CASS ! » Dean arriva en courant et referma la porte en retenant un Castiel qui grimaçait main sur son côté.

« Cass ? »

« Ca va...C'est rien... Il m'a à peine effleuré»

« Mon cul...Tu pisses le sang là » en le tenant par le bras.

« Fous le camps » en le repoussant violemment.

« Cass ! »

« Rejoins Sam...Je m'en sortirais »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse, tu m'as bien compris ! »

« FOUS LE CAMPS » en sortant sa lame et la pointant sur lui...

« Tues moi mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici...Je pars pas sans toi » en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Dean » en sentant ses jambes cédées sous lui...Il s'appuya contre la porte.

« Je t'en supplie...Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi...Pars...Ne fais pas de moi celui qui sera la cause de ta mort...Je pourrais pas le supporter... » le regard vitreux.

« Et moi, Cass...Tu crois que je pourrais le supporter, hein...Putain, tu vois pas que je veux t'aider »

« Alors fais le Dean...Aides moi...Sors de ma vie »

« Quoi ? » la voix brisée.

« Sors de ma vie...Je suis maudit...Je ne t'ai jamais apporté que l'ombre que je traine derrière moi...Tu as eu raison de me chasser du bunker...Je vous aurais mis en danger...Je... »

« Cass...Arrête mec... » le supplia Dean.

« Arrête de dire ça...Tu vois pas...Tu vois pas que je peux pas vivre sans toi » en s'approchant de lui.

«...Que c'est pour ça que je suis là... »

« Dean » en tiquant.

« Je suis tellement désolé Cass...J'aurais dû venir te chercher dès que j'ai vu que Sam allait mieux mais j'ai rien fait...J'aurais dû te donner les adresses de chasseurs qui auraient pu te protéger et t'héberger...J'aurais dû demander à Garth de venir à ta rencontre...J'aurais dû faire tant et j'ai fait si peu »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie...Tu es venu pour moi...Ne te reproche pas ce qui m'est arrivé...Cela devait arriver...Etre humain... » en regardant ses mains

« C'est pas si terrible et cela me permet de comprendre...de comprendre mon Père...Vous êtes si fragile mais tellement fort à la fois...Je suis humain...Je découvre ce corps et je découvre ... » Il se mit à grimacer

« Putain Cass laisse- moi t'aider » mais Castiel refusa en pointant à nouveau son poignard.

« J'ai aimé ça tu sais »

« Quoi dont ? » inquiet en regardant le sang couler entre ses doigts

« Le sexe...Me sentir soudain vivant »

« OH » lança tomber, dépité Dean, en détournant le regard

« J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps...C'est étrange cette différence que vous faites entre la pratique et le ressenti...J'aimerais aimer...J'aimerais ressentir » sourit-il le regard voilé

« Il n'est pas trop tard Cass »

« Si » en baissant les yeux.

Dean sursauta quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

« Putain ses gosses »

« Ce ne sont pas des gosses » répliqua Castiel en indiquant du poignard le dessus de la porte...Les symboles tracés à la peinture noire.

« Ils ne peuvent pas entrer...Ni les anges ni les démons » en fermant les yeux.

« On est coincé ici ? »

« Quelques incantations et ça devrait te permettre de sortir par l'arrière »

« Nous permettre » insista Dean.

« Dean »

« Ecoutes moi bien » en s'approchant l'index menaçant

« Je me suis pas déguisé comme un clown pour les couilles du pape hein » en pointant son visage.

Castiel tiqua, ne comprenant pas la référence dans la phrase de son ami.

« Je suis ici pour toi...Tu comprends... Alors compte pas sur moi pour te laisser derrière, tu m'as bien compris... »

« Mais... »

« Y a pas de mais, abruti » en repoussant la lame.

« Viens...J'espère que tu connais tes fichues incantations par cœur parce que la bagnole est de l'autre côté de la rue »

« Je... » hésitant

« Je les connais » la voix plus grave.

« Bien... » en sortant le couteau de rubis.

« Dean...Ce sont des enfants » en posant sa main ensanglantée sur la sienne.

Dean soupira et sortit un flacon de sa poche intérieure.

« De l'eau bénite, ça te convient ? » irrité

« Ca ira » en retirant sa main.

« Bon on y va ...A trois, j'ouvre la porte et on fonce...Tu te sens capable de courir ? »

« Je ne sais pas...Je ne connais pas encore assez bien les capacités de ce corps en mode humain...Ni ses limites »

« Tu as survécu à une nuit de sexe...Tu peux bien survivre à une nuit d'horreur » grinça Dean  
Castiel crut y déceler de l'amertume et une forme de colère.

« Dean ? »

« On y va » coupant court à la discussion.

Il ouvrit la porte et ce dernier se mit à psalmodier en latin...Les enfants s'éloignèrent en criant...Dean coupa rapidement la paume de sa main et dessina sur le sol un symbole de sang.

« Sayonara » en y posant sa main...Des cris, et des corps d'adulte et d'enfants disparurent dans l'espace...Castiel n'avait pas cessé ses incantations...

De l'autre côté de la rue, les passants s'étaient arrêtés et les enfants restèrent figés...

Quand Dean ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et que la porte- passager claqua sur Castiel, ils entendirent des applaudissements s'élever...

« Wouah...Génial... » s'écria admiratif un jeune adolescent déguisé en Freddy Kruger.

Il se pencha sur la vitre

« Ca déchire votre spectacle Halloween...Vous travaillez dans le cinéma ? »

« Non...Lui, c'est un ange déchu et moi, je suis chasseur... » lança sur un ton débonnaire Dean.

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire.

« Cool...Classe...J'espère que vous remettrez ça l'année prochaine...Trop de la balle » en tapant sur le toit de la voiture qui démarra.

« Trop de la balle ? » répéta interloqué Castiel.

« Faudra t'y faire mec... » en lui souriant.

Castiel jeta un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur et soupira en fermant les yeux...Crispé par la douleur mais soulagé de ne pas être seul cette fois...

« Je vais t'emmener dans un coin sûr et contacter Garth...Il est hors de question que tu restes sans protection dorénavant...Tu m'entends »

Aucune réponse.

« Cass ? » en se tournant vers lui.

Il eut un instant peur que l'histoire ne se répète sans avoir cette fois-ci, un ange à ses côtés.

« Me fais pas ça » la voix paniquée.

Il posa sa main sur sa jugulaire mais au contact, Castiel réagit...Il s'était juste endormi...

Dean sourit et se rappela les mots de Kevin

« C'est pas difficile à dire tu sais...Je t'aime »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il contacta Garth mais tomba sur sa messagerie...Il lui expliqua pour Castiel en quelques mots, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui...

Tout en roulant à travers la ville, il observa les festivités...Halloween...Il détestait cette fête...Elle lui rappelait que tous ses monstres qui paradaient, existaient et que parmi ceux qui défilaient certains n'étaient sûrement pas factices et profitaient de cette nuit de folie pour se glisser parmi les vivants...

Demain comme chaque 1 novembre, lui et son frère éplucheraient les journaux, pianoteraient sur le net pour découvrir que la réalité avait dépassé la fiction.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les gémissements de Castiel...Il ralentit et tendit la main vers la blessure qui avait cessé de saigner...Il leva légèrement sa chemise et aperçut une plaie profonde.

Curieux, il leva un peu plus le tissu pour apercevoir le tatouage que Castiel s'était fait faire...Disparaitre de la vue de tous...

Devenir un anonyme lui qui avait été, ange, pouvoir et millénaire...

« Pardon » laissa-t-il tomber en jetant un œil sur la route.

« Pourquoi ? » lui répondit une voix rauque.

Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean.

« Juste pardon Cass...Ne m'en demande pas plus »

Un court silence

« Où va-t-on ? »

« A l'abri »

« Hmmmm » en détournant le regard vers la route qui défilait...Les magasins décorés, les maisons éclairés...Les enfants qui riaient, les parents qui les suivaient...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ils sortirent de la ville et moins de 2 minutes après, Dean se gara près d'une petite cabane un peu à l'écart de la route.

« Tu seras sauf ici...C'est un ancien refuge de chasseur »

« Ancien ? »

« Bah...Le dernier proprio a été retrouvé pendu dans la cave...Du coup... » en claquant sa langue.

« C'est rassurant » répliqua Castie dans un rire étouffé.

« T'inquiète...Bobby » il soupira

« Bobby a fait en sorte que tout soit clean...Il a gardé cette cabane rien que pour nous »

« Pardon »

« Pardon pourquoi ? » s'étonna Dean.

« Juste pardon Dean » en posant son front sur la vitre.

« Bobby, c'était pas ta faute Cass »

« Si, mais c'est gentil de vouloir me faire croire le contraire »

Dean gara la voiture et en fit le tour pour aider Castiel à sortir.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui...Je commence à avoir l'habitude » en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Tu verras...Arrivé à ta 10eme cicatrice, tu arrêteras de faire le compte »

Il sortit son couteau et gratta le sol au bas de la porte...Il sortit de terre un plastique qui contenait la clef de l'entrée.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Castiel et ouvrit la porte.

Elle avait toujours l'électricité grâce à un ingénieux système de détournement de courant installé par Bobby...  
L'eau, elle, provenait du puits...

La pièce centrale se composait d'une table, 4 chaises et d'un fauteuil 3 places d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Sur le côté, une cuisine américaine...Une porte donnait sur la chambre qui elle-même possédait un petit coin douche.

« C'est pas le grand luxe mais bon »

« C'est toujours mieux que la rue » le coupa Castiel.

Dean se sentit soudain envahi par la honte et baissa le regard.

« Je vais faire le lit...Ensuite on verra pour ça » en pointant le flanc de Castiel.

« Ca va tu sais » la voix se voulant rassurante.

« C'est ça oui ...Assieds toi, tu veux » en lui indiquant le fauteuil.

Dean réapparut quelques minutes après...Il sortit et revint avec une trousse de secours dans les mains.

« A nous deux » en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel.

« Laisse- moi voir »

« Dean...Ca va aller je t'assure »

« Ta gueule Cass... » en se grattant la figure, étalant son grimage qu'il avait totalement oublié.

Castiel tendit la main et frotta du bout du pouce, la peinture blanche qui cernait sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas toi »

« Bah non...C'est censé être le Joker...De là, le costume ridicule et le maquillage » rit Dean un peu mal à l'aise sous la caresse de son ami.

Ce dernier enleva en grimaçant le gilet qui recouvrait sa chemise...Il s'en servit pour effacer le maquillage qui recouvrait le menton de Dean...Il le retourna et effaça ensuite celui autour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres...

Dean se laissa faire, sans réagir...Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Castiel...Aucun mot ne fut échangé.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça» en jetant son gilet au sol.

« Je peux te soigner maintenant ? » s'irrita Dean tout en se frottant la nuque, visiblement troublé.

« Hmmm » grogna Castiel en reposant sa tête vers l'arrière...

Dean lui ouvrit la chemise et l'écarta.

« Putain, ce sale mioche t'a pas raté »

Castiel grimaça quand Dean nettoya la plaie...  
« Tu dis si ça va pas hein ? » s'inquiéta Dean en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Un instant de silence, un Dean concentré sur sa tâche et un Castiel au regard lointain.

« Elle m'a soigné, elle m'a fait croire que j'importais...Elle m'a menti...Elle m'a trahi...Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était une salope et qu'elle a profité de toi » le visage fermé, irrité que Castiel revienne toujours avec cette histoire sur le tapis.

« Je me serais décidemment bafoué de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables» en fermant les yeux.

« Dis pas ça Cass...Tu ne savais pas...Elle t'a berné...Elle a profité de ta détresse »

« Dean...Est-ce que je suis étrange? »

« Tu es Castiel » sourit ce dernier en prenant la bouteille de désinfectant.

« Je me sentais différent en tant qu'ange...Je me sens différent en tant qu'humain...je pense que je suis une anomalie... » en se crispant quand Dean posa l'ouate imbibée sur sa blessure.

« Si tu es une anomalie qu'est-ce que Sam et moi, on est alors? Des monstres de foire » rit, amer, Dean.

« Les élus...Des hommes de bien... »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi Cass » suspendant ses soins.

Il se redressa et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu m'entends »

« Non » une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

« Si ...Parce que...Parce que »

« Quoi ? »

Dean chercha ses mots...

« Parce que » sourit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue, caressant du pouce sa joue et sa barbe naissante.

Il lui sourit et se pencha.

Castiel recula sur la défensive.

« Dean »

« Tais -toi » en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

« Tais-toi »

Dean posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il y gouta le sel de sa larme.

Castiel lui prit, avec maladresse, le visage dans les mains et l'écarta...Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

« Le ressenti »

« Le ressenti Cass » opinant tout en lui souriant.

Castiel lui sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres...Ce fut étrange et enivrant à la fois...Castiel goûtant Dean...Dean goûtant Castiel...

« Tu n'es pas seul, Cass...Je serais toujours là pour toi parce que j'ai besoin de toi... » en se collant à lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps.

« Dean » en posant son front sur le sien, le souffle court.

« Viens » lui lança ce dernier en se redressant tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

« Dean ? Tu es sûr ?» en tiquant, comprenant ce qui allait se passer et l'interrogeant du regard...

« Nom de dieu, Cass... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ce que je voulais de toute ma chienne de vie » le regard lumineux.

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un» sourire de tendresse sur les lèvres.

Castiel se laissa tirer du fauteuil en grimaçant légèrement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quand Garth arriva le lendemain matin, il poussa la porte de la cabane sans se douter de ce qu'il allait y découvrir...

Sur le sol, il vit la veste badigeonner de blanc et de rouge...Sur le fauteuil, une trousse de secours et du sang.

Il sortit son arme et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Il l'ouvrit et là, il resta figé...Dean dormait, visiblement nu malgré le drap relevé, la tête posée sur le torse de Castiel...Il resta pantois un court moment.

Dean avait l'air si serein...Et Castiel si humain, si masculin dans sa façon de le tenir contre lui, main sur l'épaule...

« C'est pour le moins inattendu » en rangeant son arme.

A ses mots, Dean se réveilla brusquement.

Il croisa le regard attendri de Garth et lui sourit.

« Je suppose que c'est pas la peine que je te dises que c'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Je pense pas, non !» en lui souriant à son tour en repoussant la visière de sa casquette.

« Garth ?»

« Oui ?»

« Pas un mot à Sam, tu veux »

Il jeta un œil sur Castiel qui dormait toujours.

« Okay...Mais il faudrait dorénavant penser à trouver un code pour éviter que je ... » en les indiquant du doigt.

Dean se mit à rire en se rejetant en arrière, mains derrière la nuque.

« Il faudrait oui »

« Je vais préparer le petit déj' »

« Génial...Garth ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci mec »

« Y a pas de quoi...Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi» tout en fermant la porte.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et passa sa main sur la mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son front, ce qui le réveilla.

« Hello Dean » la voix paresseuse, les yeux mi-clos.

« Hey Cass »

« Garth vient d'arriver...Il a été un peu surpris » en souriant.

Castiel sourit à son tour, en refermant les yeux.

« Tu sais quoi ? » continua Dean.

Castiel tiqua.

« J'adore Halloween» en se penchant et l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi» répondit Castiel en lui posant la main sur la joue, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Kevin fit remarquer à Sam que le chasseur était une jeune chasseuse, sourire en coin.

Sam se mit à rire en buvant son café.

Ezechiel fit vibrer sa grâce...Dean lui avait menti mais tant qu'il ne croisait pas Castiel, rien de tout cela ne le gênerait.

Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que ses 2 êtres s'aimaient...Et ce, tant au Paradis qu'aux enfers...

Sam savait aussi et il lut dans le regard de kevin, la même certitude...

Dean se redressa en position assise, il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur le bas de son dos, douce et chaude.

« Cass »

« Oui ? » en se redressant à son tour.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

« A propos de ...de cette nuit » le visage soudain décomposé.

« Non...A propos d'Ezechiel » en croisant son regard surpris...

FIN


End file.
